thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Schneider
Joseph Schneider was a resident of Oakfield, Georgia, whom worked as a deputy for the Oakfield Sheriff Department prior to the outbreak. During the first few weeks of the outbreak, he takes shelter in the department's main station. He later takes shelter with a few other survivors at the Mccluskie Farm when the station is overrun. Character Joseph is 5'1, with dark brown eyes and unshaven face, atleast following the outbreak, with dark brown hair. He is a charismatic and easily impressed individual, who also seems to offer an optimistic, albeit naive, view of any situation no matter how grim. During the outbreak, he puts his firearm training to use, utilizing a Colt pistol both out of preference and availability of 45. ammunition. His close quarters fighting is poor at best, often times he finds himself overwhelmed by even the slowest Zombie. Pre-Outbreak Joseph worked as a deputy in the sheriff dept of Oakfield, often performing mundane tasks like picking up drunks from bars or arresting the occasional shop lifter, though on one point he tackled and beat an armed man who threatened to rob a small department store. This won him a small raise and a 'Best Law Enforcement Officer Of The Month' award alongside a large mention in the town's newspaper. His brief time as a celebrity made him somewhat big-headed. When the outbreak began, he alongside other deputies, were tasked with clearing away infected corpses that began to appear around the town's rural fields. Post-Outbreak When walkers began to first appear, Joseph and a number of other deputies began barricading buisnesses, placing sandbags in the streets of the town and generally following CDC and FEMA instructions. When things began to get out of hand, i.e. crowding of refugees inside of the police precinct, walkers appearing frequently along the streets, orders changed to evacuating civilians to city's. Many people evacuated the town, leaving it largely deserted other than the few remaining people inside the station. To Schneider and Martin O'Neill's rage, and that of the four remaining civilian survivors, it turned out that they had been abandoned and large hordes of infected had begun to gather on the outskirts of town, though a few made their way into the town itself. After the first week of the outbreak, two of the survivors with them, Joey Fink and Quentin Barnes, went out to loot the local gun shop, but were attacked by two infected, though escaped without injury. However, Joey suffered an asthma attack upon returning and when Quentin got back, both he and Joseph volunteered to find medicine in the local pharmacy on the request of both Martin and Louise Parker, which they succeeded in doing, though they witnessed several National Guard soldiers performing a hit-and-run attack on a group of infected. That night, the U.S. Military attack is launched on Oakfield, leading to a number of military casualties and that of civilian vigilantes as well, confirming Martin's belief that they should leave the town. They prepare to leave, though that night the precinct was attacked by walkers and Maria Curtis was killed, while her spouse was bitten and infected. They managed to escape the town in one of the military's many abandoned trucks. During the times, Frank suffers halucinations and attempts to strangle Schneider in his delirium, though he is restrained shortly after. The survivors arrive at a gas station by early morning the day after, though Frank succumbs and reanimates as a walker and attempts to kill Quentin, though the latter succesfully defends and kills the zombified Frank infront of everyone, causing Lucie to burst into tears. The next day, at around dusk, the group of five leave the gas station and, upon seeing lights coming from the farmhouse, go to investigate a farm. They discover that the residents of the farm have very much remained alive and well, having been somewhat prepared for a horde attack, evidenced by the abundance of corpses near the stables of the farm. Joseph and the others are allowed in by them and are offered rooms. Joseph explains what has happened to the town whilst Joey, Quentin, Lucie and Martin sleep, much to the surprise of the Mcluskie's, all except Andrew Mcluskie, who explains that they had seen military forces retreat past their farm. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors from Georgia Category:Survivors